


Lazos de fuego

by hamykia



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bar HOMRA, Everyone Is Alive, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamykia/pseuds/hamykia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatara Totsuka es un chico alegre que siente interés por todo, pero que nunca ha sentido apego por nada.<br/>No se sentía ligado a nada. Tampoco temía perder nada, ni sentía aprecio por nada que hubiera perdido.<br/>Porque nunca había encontrado algo que fuera tan importante para él como para querer aferrarse a ello.<br/>Nunca, hasta que conoció a Mikoto Suoh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chizuru22](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chizuru22).



> No suelo subir muchas cosas por aquí porque me da más bien vergüenza, pero uno de mis propósitos de Año Nuevo era justo escribir más y compartirlo aquí. ¡Hay que superar las cosas! Y tenía por ahí este fanfic dando vueltas desde hace tiempo porque MikoTata es mi OTP de K (y la de chizuru22, por supuesto), así que cambié algunas cosillas, añadí capítulos y aquí está. En un principio tengo pensado que este fanfic tenga 5 capítulos, pero podría pensarme hacer 6 si os gusta. No sé, quizá. Cuando llegue a la parte explícita del fanfic, veremos.
> 
> El primer capítulo es cortito porque me hacía ilusión ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de Kusanagi y decidí añadirlo hace poco.  
> El resto serán más largos, lo prometo.

El reloj del bar HOMRA marcaba las ocho de la tarde, e Izumo Kusanagi había terminado de limpiar. Todo estaba listo para abrir el bar de su tío al día siguiente, como de costumbre. Kusanagi miró a su alrededor, sabiendo que ese bar en silencio y sin clientes también le agradaba. Mikoto Suoh estaba sentado a la barra con un café ya frío, tan callado como siempre. Pero hoy Kusanagi no estaba dispuesto a marcharse sin hablar con él. O más bien, sin conseguir que Suoh le dijera algo. Kusanagi sopesó las opciones que tenía para conseguirlo, pero sabía que su amigo no querría hablar del tema, así que empezó del modo menos agresivo que se le ocurrió.

–Parece que le importas mucho a ese crío.

Suoh levantó la vista y miró a Kusanagi arqueando una ceja. Ahora Kusanagi sabía que tenía su atención, pero que la perdería si empezaba a hacer preguntas.

–Creía que te perseguía todo el rato porque se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que eres y quería tu protección, pero... hoy he visto que estaba equivocado.

–¿Admites tu derrota tan fácilmente? –se mofó Suoh–.

–Bueno –se rió Kusanagi –, lo cierto es que acerté de lleno en una cosa: el chico tiene agallas.

Suoh resopló y le dio la espalda a Kusanagi, y este supo que estaría esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que no quería compartir. También supo que podía olvidarse de dialogar con él, y que tendría que llevar la conversación de forma unilateral si quería sacar algo en claro.

–¿Sabes lo que me dijo cuando te fuiste? Que creía que podías llegar a ser un Rey, y que él sería tu súbdito – Kusanagi veía claramente la espalda de Suoh y cómo sus hombros se tensaron– ¿Crees que era por el golpe en la cabeza? ¿O es así siempre?

Ahora sí que estaba seguro de que Suoh se había reído. Kusanagi dedujo que, efectivamente, el chico ya se lo habría dicho varias veces. No solo tenía agallas, sino que además era terriblemente honesto... hasta el punto de resultar temerario. Y comparado con Suoh, saber qué estaría pensando en cada momento parecía una tarea fácil.

–Estuvimos hablando un rato cuando te fuiste. Parece que su padre ha desaparecido por un tiempo. Pero dice que lo hace a menudo y que no tenemos de qué preocuparnos – Kusanagi se dio media vuelta mientras recogía sus cosas–. Me alegro de que nos avisaran, la verdad.

Suoh asintió en silencio, y Kusanagi se sorprendió de recibir una respuesta, aunque fuera casi imperceptible. Las conversaciones con Suoh a veces eran como un peligroso juego de prueba y error. Un juego que solía durar poco, ya que llegaba un momento en que Kusanagi hacía la pregunta o el comentario que provocaba el abrupto fin de la conversación. A veces no entendía cuál había sido el detonante (otras veces estaba seguro de que simplemente Suoh se aburría), pero había aprendido a evitar las cuestiones personales y los consejos no deseados. Hablar de sus propios sentimientos no era terreno vedado, así que Kusanagi se armó de valor y prosiguió.

–La verdad es que el chico me ha caído bien. Le he invitado a venir al bar una vez le den el alta – Kusanagi esperó, nervioso, pero Suoh no dijo ni hizo nada, lo cual significaba que al menos no estaba en contra de su propuesta–. Dijo que sabiendo que podría verte todos los días cuando le dieran el alta, seguro que se recuperaba mucho antes. De verdad que te admira mucho, ¿eh?

Suoh se quedó en silencio mirando alguna de las botellas en exposición antes de levantarse y dirigirse al sofá. Kusanagi sabía reconocer las señales que Suoh enviaba cuando quería estar solo, así que recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Suoh se encargaría del resto.

–Mikoto, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Suoh no parecía estar de mal humor tras la conversación, tan solo algo más taciturno que de costumbre. Si quería estar solo para darle vueltas al asunto, Kusanagi le dejaría algo más en lo que pensar.

–Me gusta ese chico. Alguien así no debería sentirse solo nunca – Kusanagi miró a Suoh a los ojos–. Si algún día de estos no puedo ir a visitarlo al hospital, ¿podrías ir tú en mi lugar? Quiero que sepa que hay gente que se preocupa por él, aunque no seamos su familia.

Suoh asintió y cerró los ojos. Kusanagi abrió la puerta y se marchó antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Al día siguiente, no se sorprendió al ver que Suoh había faltado a clase y no se encontraba en la azotea donde solían reunirse a la hora de comer.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de que Mikoto Suoh se convierta en el nuevo Rey Rojo, Tatara Totsuka empieza a sentirse culpable.  
> Se pregunta si Suoh se arrepentirá de haberse convertido en rey y si es culpa suya por haberle llamado King todo el tiempo. Por haber hecho que Suoh quiera convertirse en rey.  
> Pero Suoh no se convirtió en rey solo por él, ¿verdad?  
> La Roca lo eligió, y no puede ser que se fijara en Suoh solo porque Totsuka le llamaba King, ¿verdad?  
> Sin embargo, Totsuka no se arrepiente de nada.  
> Seguirá siendo un egoísta sin corazón, pero Suoh ha cumplido su mayor sueño, y Totsuka decide dejar de albergar esas dudas inútiles.  
> Izumo Kusanagi, sin embargo, empieza a tener dudas de otro tipo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y aquí está el segundo capítulo! Este también es algo breve, pero el próximo será bien largo, lo prometo.
> 
> Se aceptan (y agradecen) críticas y comentarios.  
> Soy novata en esto, así que me gustaría mejorar :)
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!

–¿Por qué no se lo dices? –preguntó Kusanagi–.

Totsuka le miró fingiendo indignación, cuando realmente solo se sentía tan aterrado como si Kusanagi le hubiera propuesto tirarse de un avión sin paracaídas.

_No, puede que incluso más..._

–¿En serio me estás preguntando por qué no le digo a Mikoto Suoh que he estado enamorado de él desde la primera vez que le vi?

–Bueno, no tienes por qué decirlo con esas palabras exactamente, pero... ¿sí?

Totsuka esperaba que su rostro estuviera reflejando la incredulidad que sentía en esos momentos, aunque sabía que era físicamente imposible.

–Kusanagi-san, tú eres el único que lo sabe, y no es porque yo te lo haya dicho.

–Bueno, es que es demasiado obvio. Al menos, para mí lo es.

–No creo que nadie más se haya dado cuenta, y es mejor que continúe así –dijo Totsuka sonriendo–. Tú mismo estuviste de acuerdo cuando hablamos de esto hace unos años.

Kusanagi suspiró. A veces Totsuka era tan cabezota como Suoh, pero en esto tendría que ceder él. Y tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes, porque la paciencia de Kusanagi tenía un límite y se estaba planteando recurrir a medidas drásticas. Su mejor opción era convencer a Totsuka de que hiciera lo que solo él podía hacer: hablar con Suoh.

–Te dije que respetaba tu decisión –replicó Kusanagi–. Pero porque pensaba que necesitabas tiempo. Que antes o después se lo dirías, o que él se daría cuenta... No sé, pero han pasado los años y nada ha cambiado.

–¿Y por qué debería cambiar? Estamos bien así, ¿no?

Kusanagi pensó que, en realidad, algo sí había cambiado: Totsuka se había vuelto un experto en ocultar sus sentimientos, siempre tras una sonrisa. Curiosamente, Suoh había hecho lo contrario.

Desde el principio, la adoración que Totsuka sentía por Suoh había sido más que palpable. La pasión con la que seguía a Suoh y la despreocupación con la que se entregaba a él habían sido fuente de innumerables preocupaciones para Kusanagi. Por supuesto, Totsuka y él pronto se hicieron grandes amigos, ya que, tratándose de Totsuka, cualquier otra posibilidad no era factible. Incluso Suoh parecía portarse de forma distinta cuando estaba él: prestaba más atención a lo que se decía, participaba en todos los juegos que proponía Totsuka, e incluso se esforzaba (a veces demasiado) para hacerlo lo mejor posible. Kusanagi al principio asumió que todo era debido al carisma natural de Totsuka: incluso él había sentido ganas de protegerlo y hacerle feliz a los diez minutos de conocerlo. Luego supuso que si parecían tan cercanos como para que el mismísimo Suoh tolerara el contacto humano, sería porque los dos pasaban más tiempo juntos después de que él se graduara y empezara a trabajar en el bar de su tío. Pero el tiempo pasó y la sensación perduraba, y pronto Kusanagi empezó a observar a Suoh más atentamente.

–Porque a partir de ahora no seremos solo tres, y cada vez será más difícil –dijo Kusanagi en voz baja–. Tenéis que hablar de esto cuanto antes.

No era la razón más importante, pero Kusanagi no quería decirle a Totsuka nada acerca de las sospechas que albergaba desde hacía tiempo y que creía haber visto confirmadas en los últimos días.

Tan solo habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que Mikoto Suoh se había convertido en el nuevo Rey Rojo, y Kusanagi apenas había conseguido dormir. Típico. Su amigo Mikoto actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado y seguía durmiendo tan bien como siempre; Totsuka estaba preocupado, pero había decidido no sentirse culpable después de hablarlo con Kusanagi; y era el propio Kusanagi el que se había visto incapaz de conciliar el sueño porque se había dado cuenta de que, pensándolo bien, Suoh sí que se había convertido en Rey Rojo por Totsuka. Para cumplir su sueño y hacer lo posible para animarle, a su manera, cuando Totsuka había perdido la última familia que le quedaba. Suoh había aparecido en el funeral, tarde y con la expresión de alguien que no quería estar ahí porque no sabía qué decir. Kusanagi lo entendía, porque no había nada que pudiera decir para hacerlo más llevadero. Pero conociendo a Totsuka, la mera presencia de Suoh era más que suficiente. Kusanagi les había dejado a solas un momento con alguna excusa que ni él mismo recordaba, y cuando se había querido dar cuenta, estaba acompañando a Suoh y Totsuka para convertirse en los tres fundadores del renacido clan rojo. O dicho de otro modo: una nueva familia para Totsuka, esta vez sellada con lazos de fuego.

La revelación le había venido a Kusanagi horas más tarde, después de despedirse de Totsuka y estando ya en su casa. De hecho, había ocurrido justo cuando intentaba conciliar el sueño y, después de eso, dormir había sido imposible. Había repasado tantos recuerdos de miradas y conversaciones, había visualizado tantas formas en las que podía ayudar a sus amigos... Finalmente, había llegado a dos conclusiones: que en algún momento Suoh se había convertido en el que seguía a Totsuka y no al revés, y que él mismo tendría que hacer algo si quería que la relación de sus amigos llegara a buen puerto. La primera le había hecho darse una palmada en la frente por no haberse dado cuenta antes: cómo Suoh decía sí a todo lo que Totsuka proponía sin pensárselo dos veces, cómo se esforzaba cuando Totsuka estaba presente para probar su valor como haría un animal salvaje durante el cortejo, cómo siempre había protegido a Totsuka y no descansaba hasta vengarse cuando no había podido estar presente para defenderlo... Siempre había creído que Suoh se sentía responsable porque Totsuka no estaba hecho para luchar. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que esos eran sus propios pensamientos, y no los de Suoh. Egoísmo era lo que había movido a Suoh en todas esas situaciones. Egoísmo, y algo más... Pero de nuevo, nunca podría confirmarlo si no se metía por medio y convencía a alguno de los dos de dar el primer paso.

El día no se había dado muy bien: Suoh había desaparecido en cuanto empezaron a llegar los primeros interesados en conocer al nuevo Rey Rojo, y su conversación con Totsuka no parecía llegar a ninguna parte.

–No entiendo qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra. Si temes que esto pueda afectar al futuro clan de algún modo...

–No, no es eso –interrumpió Kusanagi–. No quiero que tenga que enterarse por otra persona. Debería oírlo de tus propios labios.

–Eso no va pasar.

¿De verdad había pensado que podría convencer a Totsuka por las buenas? Kusanagi nunca había pensado en sí mismo como alguien inocente, pero empezaba a replantearse la situación.

–Entonces... supongo que no te importará que sea yo quien hable con él, ¿no?

–¿Qué quieres decir? –la sonrisa congelada en la cara de Totsuka habría sido cómica, de no ser por su mirada aterrorizada–.

–Bueno, no quería decirte nada por si eran imaginaciones mías –suspiró Kusanagi–. Pero me he dado cuenta de que se comporta de un modo especial cuando se trata de ti...

–¡Eso no quiere decir nada! –interrumpió Totsuka haciendo aspavientos–. También se comporta de un modo distinto contigo.

–Porque soy su mejor amigo –replicó Kusanagi–.

La sonrisa de Totsuka se volvió más amplia y Kusanagi se dio cuenta de su error.

–Espera, no estoy diciendo que tú no lo seas. Lo que quiero decir es que creo que él te ve como algo más –cuando Totsuka abrió la boca para quejarse pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno, Kusanagi se animó a continuar hablando–. Creo que tú eres la persona más importante para él, y que se merece saber que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Totsuka se quejó un par de veces, pero se dio por vencido cuando quedó claro que Kusanagi no cambiaría de opinión.

–Aunque eso fuera cierto, no sería comparable a lo que siento yo –admitió Totsuka en voz baja–.

–¿Quién dice que no? ¿Lo has decidido tú sin preguntarle a él? –Kusanagi se acercó con una expresión tan seria como la que había mostrado unas horas antes, cuando King y él le habían contado que los tres juntos dirigirían el nuevo clan rojo–. Y aunque no fuera igual... No todo el mundo siente las cosas del mismo modo... o lo demuestran del mismo modo. Pero eso no quiere decir que sus sentimientos sean inferiores a los de los demás, ¿verdad que sí?

Totsuka apartó la mirada. Sabía que Kusanagi era muy perspicaz, y ya había dejado de sorprenderse cuando este demostraba lo mucho que sabía de él y lo bien que lo conocía. Totsuka no creía ser como un libro abierto, y nunca nadie excepto Kusanagi había aprendido a discernir sus distintos tipos de sonrisa, así que Totsuka tenía la teoría de que haber pasado tanto tiempo con Suoh había convertido a Kusanagi en un experto de la comunicación no verbal. Gracias a esto, también era muy bueno animando y manipulando a gente, pero Totsuka no era una presa fácil. Y en este caso, considerando que lo que deseaba no era lo que quería oír, Totsuka no cedería tan fácilmente.

–Mira, Totsuka –concluyó Kusanagi mientras se disponía a abrir el bar–. Los dos sois mis amigos y no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo perdéis el tiempo. Me gustaría que hicieras algo al respecto, pero sé que es injusto y que no puedo obligarte. Por eso me ofrezco a hablar con él si así lo prefieres.

–Te encanta meterte por medio, ¿eh?

–No siempre –repuso Kusanagi con una sonrisa, aliviado al ver que Totsuka no estaba enfadado con él–.

–¿Me das un tiempo? –preguntó Totsuka, ladeando la cabeza–. ¿Hasta el fin de semana? Te prometo que al menos vendré a hablar contigo.

Kusanagi se dio cuenta de que con todo lo que había pasado desde que el padre de Totsuka enfermó, todavía no le había dicho que iba a volar a Inglaterra ese fin de semana y que no volvería hasta el viernes siguiente. Y eso si todo iba bien con los distribuidores...

–De acuerdo. Después de tres años, no creo que importen unos días más –concedió Kusanagi–. Te estaré esperando, y si no apareces, yo hablaré con él.

 


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de hablar con Kusanagi, Totsuka desaparece durante unos días para recapacitar y decidir qué hacer a continuación.  
> Intentando distraerse con su última afición, acaba cayendo presa de la magia de Otome Road y sus tiendas de doujinshis. Cuando llega el día prometido, Totsuka se dirige al bar HOMRA sintiéndose más pobre, más cargado y mucho más sabio. Desafortunadamente, no se siente más decidido o más seguro, así que espera poder convencer a Kusanagi de que las cosas de palacio siempre van despacio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y he aquí la razón por la que este fanfic es explícito.  
> Si no os gusta leer cosas explícitas, no os preocupéis, que no tendréis ninguna duda sobre cuándo empieza esa parte (y dura hasta el final del capítulo).
> 
> Este capítulo es lo que escribí primero, e iba a ser un fanfic en sí mismo, pero cambié de opinión después de darle muchas vueltas.
> 
> He rescrito cosas (y añadí más capítulos en la historia) y me ha quedado bastante largo porque, como digo, iba a ser el único capítulo del fanfic.  
> Entre esto y que es la primera vez que escribo algo tan explícito (y sí, me da vergüenza, qué le vamos a hacer), os lo agradecería eternamente si me avisáis cuando leáis algo que os parezca raro.

Mikoto Suoh estaba tumbado mirando al techo cuando el timbre del bar sonó. Se quedó quieto un momento, pero al oír una voz familiar gritando desde la calle, se acercó a la ventana.

–Chicos, soy yo, ¿me abrís? –gritaba un joven frente a la puerta del bar–.

–Sí –contestó Suoh sin alzar la voz–.

–¿King? Ah, espero no haberte despertado...

Suoh ya se había apartado de la ventana y estaba bajando por las escaleras. Atravesó el bar HOMRA con parsimonia y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–Pasa.

El joven se agachó de golpe, provocando que su cabello claro se alborotara. Recogió las pesadas bolsas de color negro que había dejado en el suelo, y entró en el local exhibiendo una gran sonrisa.

–Siento las molestias... ¿No está Kusanagi-san?

Mikoto Suoh se arrastró hasta el sofá y se sentó en él con aspecto cansado, haciéndole una seña al otro para que se sentara en el sofá que había enfrente. El sonriente joven cerró la puerta, volvió a echar el cerrojo y se apresuró a obedecer.

–No. Está de viaje toda la semana. ¿No lo sabías? –Suoh parecía molesto ante la novedad de tener que dar él la información que normalmente no se esforzaba en recordar–. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Tatara Totsuka se desplomó sobre el sofá, rodeado de bolsas por todas partes

–Estuve de compras por Ikebukuro y decidí pasarme a saludar. No sabía que Kusanagi-san se había ido... –por un momento, parecía que Totsuka iba a añadir algo más, pero luego negó con la cabeza–. ¿Tienes sed, King? Ir de compras cansa más de lo que parece...

Tras recibir una respuesta afirmativa en forma de mirada hacia la barra del bar, Totsuka se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a ella, preguntándose qué podía servirle a Suoh. Quizá algo de color rojo...

–De compras, ¿eh?... ¿Sigues con eso del manga? –preguntó Suoh, mirando la gran cantidad de bolsas que habían invadido el sofá contrario–.

Totsuka parecía concentrado en seleccionar las bebidas detrás de la barra, así que el Rey Rojo se levantó a coger una bolsa que le había llamado la atención. Al parecer, las bolsas tenían dos caras, y esta estaba dada la vuelta mostrando una enorme “K” impresa.

–Sí... –contestó Totsuka, pensativo–. Ya me he leído todos los mangas que me interesaban en el Book Off, pero ahora he encontrado una tienda donde venden doujinshis de segunda mano, así que estoy probando con otras cosas...

–Siempre eres así. Hace un año no te interesaba en absoluto... ¿por qué te esfuerzas tanto? –comentó Suoh mientras observaba las portadas de los ejemplares que había dentro de la bolsa, Totsuka estaba de espaldas pero casi podía oír cómo Suoh fruncía el ceño–. Seguro que habrás cambiado de afición en unos meses.

–Puede que sí. O puede que no. ¿Estás haciendo de Kusanagi-san porque él no está aquí hoy?–se quejó Totsuka mientras se subía a la escalera de mano para alcanzar una botella pequeña del estante más alto–. Y no es que me esfuerce, realmente disfruto conociendo cosas nuevas. Sé que no compartes mi punto de vista, pero lo entiendes, ¿verdad? El caso es que las historias me parecen interesantes. Además, es fácil encariñarse con los personajes... Hay uno que me recuerda mucho a ti, King –añadió mientras bajaba al suelo de un salto–.

–¿Ah, sí?

El Rey Rojo había sacado de la bolsa un par de libretos cuyas portadas le llamaron poderosamente la atención, y había abierto el plástico que los protegía. Mientras, Totsuka parecía estar luchando contra los vasos y las botellas del HOMRA.

–Sí, sí –contestó con una sonrisa aún más amplia–. Aunque probablemente solo yo vería las similitudes. Y quizá es porque quiero verlas...

Totsuka se quedó en silencio mientras intentaba recordar lo que Kusanagi-san le había enseñado. Quería que el cocktail fuera algo digno del nuevo Rey Rojo, y eso significaba que debía ser perfecto. Suoh seguía pasando páginas distraídamente cuando encontró una imagen que le hizo acercarse el papel a la cara para poder estudiarla más de cerca.

Totsuka respetó el silencio de su rey y amigo, suponiendo que se habría quedado dormido de nuevo como ocurría siempre. Pero cuando se acercó con las bebidas y se dio cuenta de lo que King estaba haciendo, se quedó de piedra. Tembloroso, a duras penas consiguió acercarse a la mesa y dejar sobre ella los dos vasos con sendas pajitas, aunque consiguió hacerlo sin derramar ni una gota del brebaje color rojo sangre. Cuando se quedó de pie al lado de Suoh, las mejillas de Totsuka hacían juego con la bebida, y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por sudores fríos. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin emitir sonido alguno, y volvió a sentarse en el sofá de enfrente porque no se veía capaz de mantenerse en pie durante mucho tiempo. Con el corazón desbocado, intentó respirar hondo y tranquilizarse, pero solo consiguió hiperventilar. Suoh seguía pasando páginas de vez en cuando, aparentemente ajeno a lo que ocurría al otro lado.

–Hum...

–King, ahí tienes tu bebida.

Totsuka finalmente se atrevió a hablar, aunque su voz sonaba rara y algo temblorosa. Nunca había visto a Suoh tan concentrado en leer algo, y la fascinación que sentía era mayor que el pánico que se había apoderado de él unos segundos antes. El Rey Rojo cogió su copa sin dejar de leer y se llevó la pajita a la boca. Al notar el sabor, le echó un vistazo al vaso y sonrió.

–Mmm... No está nada mal... Gracias.

Totsuka sintió que iba a estallar de felicidad. Tomó su vaso y lo probó, sintiéndose satisfecho. Unos minutos después, Suoh acababa de leer el segundo libro que había abierto, y Totsuka había terminado su propia copa. Se la había bebido demasiado rápido mientras miraba a Suoh, y se había quedado con el vaso en la mano, mordisqueando la pajita.

–Bueno, ¿qué te ha parecido? –preguntó algo nervioso–.

–No sabía que existiera algo así...

–Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hace apenas una semana –dijo Totsuka sonriendo–.

–Tampoco sabía que te gustaran estas cosas...

Suoh parecía algo decepcionado, pero Totsuka no quería negar lo evidente. Siempre había sabido que este momento tenía que llegar tarde o temprano. Quizá había sido su segundo mayor secreto hasta entonces, pero si le preguntaban directamente, sabía que su única opción era ser sincero. No quería ocultarle nada más a Suoh. Una sola cosa ya era demasiado.

–Bueno, tú tampoco preguntaste y supuse que era algo que preferías no saber.

Suoh se quedó mirando a Totsuka en silencio, y al cabo de unos segundos dirigió su mirada a los libretos que aún sostenía en su mano.

–Estos libros... ¿qué son?

Lejos de sentirse en un interrogatorio, Totsuka estaba empezando a tranquilizarse, al ver que Suoh mostraba algo de interés. Aunque fuera solo porque se trataba de una más de las nuevas y raras aficiones de Totsuka, la verdad es que la reacción de su amigo había sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

–Son los doujinshis que mencioné antes. Son publicaciones hechas por fans de una serie; usan los personajes de los animes y mangas que les gustan, y escriben sobre ellos. Algunos son solo texto, como el doujinshi de toda la vida, pero la mayoría son como un breve manga.

–¿Y estos dos?

–Son de un manga de deportes...

–¿Esto pasa en un manga de deportes?

–Claro que no –se rió Totsuka–. Ese es un manga para niños, esto se lo inventan todo los fans. Este doujinshi es solo para adultos, por supuesto.

–¿Así que es inventado? Supongo que es interesante...

–¡¿Eh?!

–Bueno, a ti te interesa, ¿no? Ver a estos dos tipos así, aunque no sea el manga de verdad...

–Sí, supongo... Pero porque al leer el manga original, yo también pensaba lo mismo y me preguntaba si...

Estos comentarios habían pillado a Totsuka completamente desprevenido y no sabía qué contestar, así que decía lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza. No estaba mintiendo, pero no era así como hubiera querido expresarlo de haber tenido tiempo para pensar. Suoh se había levantado y avanzaba paso a paso hacia el sofá donde estaba Totsuka.

–¿Si dos tipos de un manga shonen estaban teniendo sexo juntos? –Suoh finalizó la frase y Totsuka se puso como un tomate–.

–Supongo que sí... Pero no... Yo...

–Tatara.

–¿¡Eh!?

Suoh se encontraba frente a él, con los doujinshis en la mano, señalando a uno de los personajes que había en la portada.

–¿Es este el que se parece a mí?

Totsuka se quedó sin respiración. Oír su nombre seguido de aquella pregunta era más de lo que podía soportar. Su mente se quedó en blanco. Miró a King a los ojos. Suoh se agachó, acercando su cara a la de Totsuka, esperando una respuesta.

–King... ¿Has hablado con Kusanagi-san acerca de...?

–¿De qué?

–De nada, olvídalo...

Totsuka pensaba que King estaba actuando muy raro y no entendía por qué le estaba mirando tan fijamente y tan cerca...

Quizá lo hubiera entendido si se hubiera mirado a un espejo. Totsuka dudaba que sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus pupilas dilatadas y su respiración entrecortada le hubieran delatado delante de King en cualquier otra situación, pero teniéndolo tan cerca no podía controlarse lo suficiente y el alcohol no ayudaba. Cruzó las piernas para intentar protegerse de su inquisitiva mirada, por si acaso su entrepierna decidía unilateralmente que quería acercarse a King. Lo que Totsuka no sabía, quizá por falta de costumbre, era que tenía cada vez más mariposas de fuego revoloteando sobre su cabeza. Suoh era un tanto duro de mollera a la hora de reconocer los sentimientos de los demás, pero tampoco podía fingir ignorancia cuando alguien llevaba un cartel de neón sobre la cabeza.

–Ahora dime, Tatara, ¿es este el personaje que se parece a ti?...

–¿Eh? Yo no he dicho... –Totsuka se retorcía nervioso bajo su mirada, mientras un par de mariposas que habían surgido cuando Suoh pronunció su nombre se unían a sus compañeras–. No se parece en nada a mí...

–Ya veo...

Suoh se volvió a incorporar, pasando las páginas del doujinshi. Cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando, se volvió a agachar, acercando su cara aún más a la de Totsuka y sujetando el doujinshi abierto para que este pudiera verlo.

–Tatara –Suoh parecía disfrutar enormemente provocando a Totsuka–.

–¿¡Sí!?

–¿Acaso quieres hacer esto conmigo?

El dibujo era especialmente explícito en la página que había seleccionado, con un plano desde arriba y otro desde abajo, se podía ver a la perfección cómo el personaje pelirrojo penetraba lentamente al personaje rubio, que no podía evitar manchar las sábanas de la cama sobre la que se encontraban. Totsuka, con la boca abierta, miraba al doujinshi y a Suoh alternativamente. Suoh observaba su reacción muy atentamente.

–¿Eeeh? King, si no has hablado con Kusanagi-san, creo que me he pasado con el alcohol... Igual he cargado demasiado las copas, lo siento...

El Rey Rojo lo agarró de la barbilla y le miró fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que Totsuka perdiera su forzada sonrisa. Las mariposas se detuvieron, congeladas en pleno vuelo.

–¿King? –preguntó Totsuka, con voz temblorosa y llena de preocupación–.

El Rey Rojo se acercó un poco más, lo suficiente como para poder separar los labios de Totsuka con su propia lengua. Penetrando su boca, lo besó lentamente durante unos segundos que al sorprendido Totsuka le parecieron horas. Con los ojos muy abiertos, el joven rubio no conseguía asimilar nada de lo que había ocurrido. Y sin embargo, su cuerpo respondía al beso, reaccionando de forma natural. Cuando Suoh lo liberó de sus labios, Totsuka se quedó jadeando en el sofá, mirándolo con ojos acuosos y mejillas aún más sonrojadas.

–Ven –dijo Suoh, ofreciéndole su mano–.

Totsuka, con la mente aún abotargada, cogió su mano de forma inconsciente. Suoh le ayudó a levantarse del sofá y despegó la copa de la otra mano de Totsuka, por miedo a que se rompiera. Cogió su propia copa vacía de la mesa y se dirigió a la barra para dejarlas en remojo. Kusanagi se enfadaría si el cristal quedaba coloreado de rojo.

–¿Quieres venir conmigo?

–¿Adónde?

–A mi habitación.

Totsuka no sabía si estaba soñando o delirando. La mano de Suoh parecía real y estaba muy caliente.

–¿¡Qué!? ¿Po... por qué?

–¿Eso es que no quieres?

–Pero... ¿por qué... yo... en tu habitación...?

–No podemos ensuciar nada del bar si no queremos sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa, ¿no? –Suoh se encogió de hombros–.

Contra todo pronóstico, el color rojo de las mejillas de Totsuka se hizo aún más intenso. Continuaba de pie en el mismo sitio que antes, mirando a Suoh como si fuera una aparición. Suoh cerró el grifo y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más desafiantes.

–No pienso repetirlo.

–¡Voy, King!

Totsuka recogió las bolsas en unos segundos y fue corriendo al lado de Suoh. Aún no podía creer del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero consiguió reaccionar cuando Suoh volvió a tratarle como siempre. Él tan solo tenía que seguir a King, y lo haría hasta el fin del mundo. Ese había sido su primer pensamiento egoísta, lo primero que había deseado en toda su vida. Y el sentimiento era ahora incluso más fuerte que tres años atrás.

Suoh le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza y se dispuso a subir las escaleras en silencio. Totsuka se sentía en una nube mientras lo seguía unos pasos por detrás. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, Suoh se detuvo con la mano sobre el pomo.

–Aún estás a tiempo para cambiar de opinión.

Totsuka esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

–No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente, King –contestó, dando un paso al frente–.

Suoh no pudo evitar soltar una risotada al ver que Tatara había vuelto más o menos a la normalidad. Verlo tan nervioso era algo totalmente fuera de lo común, y aunque disfrutaba sabiendo que era él mismo quien había provocado una respuesta tan increíble, prefería al Totsuka de siempre.

La verdad es que él mismo también estaba algo nervioso. Todo había surgido del modo más inesperado, y se había sorprendido mucho al ver aquellos doujinshis que Totsuka había comprado. Había estado leyéndolos, ocultándose tras el papel hasta que se había tranquilizado. Suoh consideraba que Totsuka era muy perspicaz y perceptivo, y a pesar de su rostro inexpresivo, no creía ser capaz de engañarle. Ver a Totsuka al borde del pánico cuando se había acercado al sofá con las bebidas, había ayudado a que el Rey Rojo recobrara la compostura.

Abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación, seguro de que al fin las cosas iban a ser como debían y pensando que tendría que habérselo propuesto antes.

Totsuka entró detrás de él.

–Disculpe la intrusión.

–¿Ahora vas de formal? –la risa de Suoh sonó más bien como un gruñido–.

–Bueno, yo también conozco las fórmulas de cortesía y cuándo utilizarlas: disculpe la intrusión, buen provecho, gracias por la comida, buen trabajo...

–Oh, ya veo... pues espero que puedas usarlas todas muy, muy pronto.

Totsuka se puso como un tomate ante la insinuación de Suoh, y este no pudo contener una carcajada entre dientes.

–King, te estás riendo de mí...

–En absoluto –replicó mientras cerraba la ventana–.

Totsuka dejó las bolsas apoyadas contra la pared al lado de la puerta y echó la llave que estaba en la cerradura.

¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con algo así? ¿Cuántas veces lo había soñado? Y ahora que estaba ahí de verdad, no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Suspiró y se dio media vuelta. Suoh estaba en el centro de la habitación, mirándolo fijamente. Totsuka se instó mentalmente a mantener la calma y avanzó lentamente hacia él.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Suoh lo sujetó por el hombro, y con su mano izquierda lo agarró de la barbilla. Miró a Totsuka a los ojos durante unos segundos, amenazante, antes de atacar su boca. Totsuka sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Las piernas le flaqueaban. Tuvo que agarrarse a Suoh, y este aprovechó para acercarse más a él, sus cuerpos tan pegados que Totsuka podía notar la erección de Suoh contra la suya propia.

La fricción que sentía, a pesar de los pantalones, era más de lo que Totsuka podía soportar. Jadeando entre beso y beso, acabó dependiendo por completo de que Suoh lo mantuviera en pie.

Por eso cuando se sintió levitar, Totsuka pensó que se debía a los besos de Suoh y no se dio cuenta de que este lo había levantado del suelo hasta que se sintió caer sobre el sillón del Rey Rojo. Suoh se agachó sobre él cual depredador, ahogando las quejas de Totsuka con sus propios labios.

–King... –acertó a susurrar entre besos–.

El Rey Rojo se volvió a incorporar con la intención de quitarse la camiseta y volver a agacharse inmediatamente. Besó a Totsuka con una fuerza que intentaba controlar, pero sin saber si lo estaba consiguiendo y los gemidos que oía eran de dolor. Esperaba que no.

Sus manos se perdieron entre las piernas de Totsuka, frotando y apretando hasta que este apenas podía respirar. Tan solo volvió a separarse de él para poder desabrocharle el cinturón y los pantalones. Impaciente, metió la mano por debajo de la ropa interior y sacó el miembro de Totsuka rodeándolo con sus dedos. Estaba duro y tenía la punta húmeda.

Al sentir el calor de la mano de Suoh, Totsuka no pudo reprimir un grito de placer, seguido de varios gemidos que intentó contener cuando Suoh empezó a mover su mano arriba y abajo.

–Ahh... King...

Jadeando, se agarró a Suoh clavándole ligeramente las uñas en los brazos.

Suoh se detuvo y le miró a los ojos. Fue un instante fugaz, y un par de segundos después, Suoh cerraba sus labios alrededor del miembro de Totsuka. Este tuvo que agarrarse a sus cabellos rojos para no estallar en espasmos de placer.

–Espera, King... Para...

–¿Te duele?

Totsuka no tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse al ver la expresión de preocupación cambiar el rostro de Suoh.

–No... creo que me voy a correr...

–Adelante –Suoh sonrió con sorna–.

–No... no quiero acabar tan pronto. Quiero llegar hasta el final... por favor...

Suoh se quedó en silencio, mirando al jadeante Totsuka. Estaba preocupado, pero ¿acaso le había negado algo alguna vez? Sin mediar palabra, empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón y se bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior. Una vez desnudo delante de Totsuka, se dio media vuelta e hizo ademán de sentarse encima.

–Qué... ¿Qué haces, King?

–¿No querías correrte dentro de mí? –confuso, Suoh miró hacia atrás–.

–No, yo... quería que tú te corrieras dentro de mí –se quejó Totsuka poniéndole las manos en la espalda, aunque su voz jadeante no inspiraba mucha confianza–.

–¿Qué más da? –la voz de Suoh sonaba indiferente mientras agarraba el miembro de Totsuka con la mano y lo dirigía hacia sí mismo–. ¿Acaso importa quién se corre dentro de quién?

Totsuka estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar, pero el miedo le hizo reaccionar.

–No, por favor, no lo hagas –le suplicó encorvándose para alejarse de él–. Te prometo que otro día sí, si quieres, pero hoy no...

Suoh se quedó pensativo y finalmente accedió. Se levantó y se acercó a Totsuka, poniéndose en cuclillas frente al sillón.

–Trato hecho.

Suoh acompañó sus palabras con un rápido beso en los labios antes de levantarse de nuevo, y habiendo agarrado los pantalones de Totsuka por el bajo, se los quitó tirando de ellos con un fluido movimiento.

–Apóyate en el respaldo.

Totsuka obedeció tras asentir con una sonrisa. Se levantó y, dándole la espalda a Suoh, se puso de rodillas en el sillón.

–Acércate más –dijo Suoh agarrándole por las caderas–.

Colorado por el calor y la vergüenza, Totsuka se puso en pie sobre una pierna y apoyó su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón.

–Eso está mejor...

Totsuka apretó los dientes y esperó en silencio.

–Estás demasiado tenso –dijo Suoh al intentar introducir un dedo–.

Totsuka se sorprendió e intentó relajar su cuerpo. Estaba tan obsesionado con el dolor que sentiría, que no se le ocurrió que Suoh intentaría prepararle antes de entrar en él. Cuando Suoh se había ofrecido a recibirle, Totsuka se había dado cuenta de que no tenían ninguno de los materiales necesarios para hacer su primera vez algo menos dolorosa y había tenido miedo de hacerle daño a Suoh. Además, las preparaciones llevaban su tiempo y lo que desde luego escaseaba en aquella habitación era la paciencia. Por eso se había negado a tomar la iniciativa, prefiriendo que Suoh disfrutara un poco. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él.

Tras haber conseguido acomodar un dedo entero dentro de él, Suoh lo sacó y se llevó la mano a la boca. Esa vez fueron dos los dedos que llenó de saliva antes de introducirlos dentro de Totsuka.

Con la tremenda presión que sentía, la sensación no era muy agradable, pero Totsuka se esforzó por aceptar a Suoh en su interior. También se alegraba de no haberle dejado salirse con la suya antes. No le importa sentir dolor, no ahora que Suoh había accedido a hacer realidad sus deseos más oscuros. Pero no habría sido capaz de soportarlo si King hubiera estado sintiendo dolor solo para complacerle a él. Dolor, o esa sensación tan...

De pronto todo se volvió blanco. Totsuka gritó y se retorció entre espasmos. Suoh sacó los dedos inmediatamente.

–¿Duele?

–No... –contestó Totsuka con voz ronca–.

–Ah, vale... –Suoh sonrió e introdujo tres dedos empapados–.

–No, para, King... –Totsuka se quejó sin fuerzas–.

–¿Por qué?

–Métemela... métemela ya... no puedo... aguantar más –logró decir a duras penas–.

–Espera –contestó Suoh mientras acomodaba los tres dedos en su interior–.

–No... no puedo... esperar... Por favor...

Totsuka le rogaba con un tono de voz implorante y desesperado, y Suoh empezó a sacar los dedos lentamente. Sin querer hacerle espera más, Suoh se llenó la mano de saliva y rodeó con ella su propio miembro, que estaba ya preparado gracias a los gemidos de Totsuka.

–No hagas fuerza.

–Lo intentaré... –contestó Totsuka con una sonrisa que Suoh no pudo ver, pero oyó en su tono de voz–.

Suoh respondió esbozando una ligera sonrisa mientras se acercaba, sabiendo que Totsuka no podía verlo. Intentaba hacerlo lo más despacio que podía, lo cual no era mucho, pero Totsuka no era capaz de dejar de moverse, lo cual dificultaba la tarea. Totsuka, que siempre parecía el más tranquilo y civilizado, no podía contenerse más y se dejaba arrastrar por sus instintos más primarios. Suoh todavía podía sentir en sus dedos cómo el cuerpo de Totsuka había intentado arrastrarlo a su interior, y esto le excitaba todavía más.

Totsuka sintió una presión húmeda y ardiente contra su piel y apretó los dientes, pero Suoh no llegó a entrar en él. Totsuka movió las caderas, restregándose, pero Suoh no hizo fuerza para entrar.

–¿Me estás torturando? –preguntó un impaciente Totsuka–.

–¿No? –se sorprendió Suoh–. Si la meto de golpe, te va a doler.

Quizá como Suoh está más acostumbrado a confiar en los instintos más que en la razón, le resulta más fácil controlarse en una situación así.

–Me dolerá si no lo haces...

Suoh suspiró y presionó la entrada un poco más. Totsuka seguía algo húmedo, y eso le permitió entrar dentro de él, pero la presión era enorme y no pudo avanzar hasta el fondo. Después de tres largos minutos, Suoh optó por quedarse a medio camino, rodeado por todas partes del calor que desprendía Totsuka. La presión era increíble, y Suoh podía sentir a Totsuka estrechándose rítmicamente, como pidiendo que se moviera dentro de él.

–Qué cruel eres, Tatara...

–¿No te gusta? – preguntó un alarmado Totsuka–.

La presión que aumentó al pronunciar el nombre de Totsuka no pasó desapercibida para Suoh.

–Creo que podría volverme adicto a esto.

Totsuka se rió, y Suoh sintió cómo vibraba por dentro.

– No te rías –advirtió el Rey Rojo–. Ya no puedo más. Perdona...

–¿¡Eh!?

Totsuka sintió una punzada de dolor recorriéndole de la cabeza a los pies cuando Suoh lo atravesó. Parecía que iba a partirse en dos, pero ni siquiera podía gritar. Era totalmente incapaz de emitir ningún sonido. Intentó apartarse, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

De pronto, dejó de sentir ese dolor tan agudo cuando Suoh volvió a moverse dentro de él. Una gota resbaló por sus piernas hasta manchar la tela del sillón. Suoh salió y volvió a entrar dentro de Totsuka con un gruñido; esta vez pudo llegar un poco más al fondo sin causar mayores estragos. Totsuka se sentía cada vez más empapado y no pudo evitar gemir en respuesta a los gruñidos del Rey Rojo.

–King...

Totsuka se desplomó sobre el sillón, pero Suoh reaccionó a tiempo. Rodeó la cintura de Totsuka con sus brazos y lo alzó, cambiando ligeramente el ángulo. Ahora, cada vez que entraba en Totsuka, rozaba el sitio que le había hecho gritar de placer anteriormente. Totsuka tardó un segundo en olvidar el dolor, y se dejó consumir por el placer sin darse cuenta de que estaba manchando los brazos de Suoh y el sillón.

Suoh siguió moviéndose hasta que Totsuka dejó de gemir y contraerse, y cuando ambos habían terminado y Totsuka pudo volver a apoyarse en el sillón, Suoh se dejó caer sobre él, exhausto. Al cabo de unos minutos salió de su interior, provocando que el sillón se empapara aún más. Cuando se incorporó lentamente apoyándose en los reposabrazos, Totsuka pudo ver los brazos salpicados de Suoh.

–Ah, perdona, King...

–Deberías preocuparte más por el sillón –rió Suoh–.

Totsuka se incorporó un poco para ver mejor el sillón, cuando notó cómo empezaba a chorrear por los muslos y se levantó de golpe.

–¡Ah, iré a limpiarlo!

Totsuka hizo ademán de ir al baño, pero Suoh lo agarró del brazo y le dio la vuelta. Tras darle un ligero beso en los labios, le sonrió de una forma que Totsuka nunca había visto y que hizo que se le parase el corazón durante un segundo.

–Perdona, pero tengo mucho sueño...

–Ah, no te preocupes –logró balbucear mientras Suoh se apartaba y se dirigía a su cama–.

Totsuka se quedó de pie sin moverse, mirando a Suoh durante varios minutos e incapaz de reaccionar. Solo cuando empezó a temblar de frío, recordó que estaba empapado y fue corriendo a por la caja de pañuelos de papel que había en la mesilla. Con un suspiro, se acercó al dormido Suoh y, tras limpiarle los brazos y darle un beso en la frente, decidó que deberían darse una ducha. Por turnos.

Después de limpiar a Suoh y el sillón, intentó detener la mezcla de fluidos que recorría sus piernas antes de que llegara al suelo, y se fue al baño a limpiarse con más tranquilidad.

–¡Oh! –exclamó sorprendido–. Es rojo...

Totsuka miró el papel que sostenía en su mano y no pudo evitar reírse.

Cuando media hora más tarde salió de la ducha agarrándose al toallero, decidió que tenía que comprar un par de cosas antes de que Suoh despertara.


End file.
